Unbelievable
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Elmont and Jack are in the middle of a war and Elmont decides to randomly ask his lover out for dinner.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Unbelievable~

A Jack, the Giant Slayer Story

* * *

 **Title:** Unbelievable

 **Words:** 1,253

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), fluff, minor violence, humor

 **Pairings:** Elmont/Jack

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Jack, the Giant Slayer or it's characters, however I do own Christian and Newt.

 **Summary:** Elmont and Jack are in the middle of a war and Elmont decides to randomly ask his lover out for dinner.

-0-

They were fighting the army of a kingdom that never seemed able to handle defeat, always coming back for more, in hopes they would somehow win this time. But the end result was always the same, and though the Guardians of Cloister and its army were used to this recurring war between the Kingdom of Lyre, it didn't mean they liked it.

This was Jack's first time fighting them, however, compared to Christian or Elmont's own five times. Newt has fought them only three times since he's become a knight, and once since he's become a Guardian. The three older men knew what to expect, but Jack only knew the basics when it came to war, so it came as a great shock to the young adult how easy it all came to Elmont. Easy enough that he took it all in stride, thrusting his blade into one enemy before slicing the next, and so on and so forth.

Lyre had no shortage of men, that was for sure, however.

They had decided to finally put an end to the kingdom's ridiculous comings, this time, and Elmont had his men siege the castle, knowing that this was the only way to get Lyre's King to submit to Cloister's own. So they weren't out in a random battlefield, and that's what threw Jack off kilter, when Elmont had decided to speak up, his blade striking against an enemy's own while he did, "So, Jackie, I was thinking," he grinned, having startled both Jack and the knight he was fighting, getting the upper edge enough to throw him back while Jack struggled to disarm the man he was fighting himself, "when this war is all done and over with, what say you and I go out for a celebratory drink?"

Jack whipped around, staring incredulously at the Guardian he called his, gaping, his mouth opening and closing several times before he finally made a noise of frustrated annoyance, twisting his blade around and striking a knight that thought it best to sneak up on the two. "You're kidding me right?" he asked, raising his voice so it could be heard over the sounds of metal and battle cries all around them.

"Of course not, love!" Elmont pretended to pout before smirking, "What?"

"We're in the middle of a _war_ , Elmont, what do you think?" Jack scowled, rolling his eyes before stalking off to go help Newt with two guys that were much larger than the ravenette.

"Is that a yes then?" Elmont called back, only to laugh when Jack threw him a glare in answer, before running off himself to help out a newbie and Christian. "Eh, he'll come around eventually," he said cheekily when Christian snickered at him, both not missing the note of surprise and shock on the newest knight's face at their ease of conversation while they were all fighting a war.

-0-

The fighting hadn't gotten easier when they were finally in the castle, but the guards inside were less experienced than those that fought outside, having met them head on at first. "Elmont!" Jack rushed over when he saw three rather burly, heavily armoured guards gang up on the wayward Guardian, though knowing the other could take care of himself, it didn't mean the panic didn't well up inside of him, seeing his lover outnumbered like so.

"Jack!" Elmont grinned, his eyes sparkling when he saw the younger male, and he managed a cheeky wink when Jack finally came close enough to his supposed rescue. "Thought I'd lost you after we stormed the castle, you alright then love?"

"As alright as I'll ever be…" Jack muttered, using one of the many tricks Elmont had once taught him to throw off the heavy guard and cause him to crash to the floor, the sword he used flying from his hands and landing several feet from them. Turning to take care of one of the other two, he paused when he saw Elmont effortlessly disarming them before clinging their helmets together, knocking them both out. "You… didn't even need my help, did you?"

Laughing, Elmont only shook his head before pulling Jack into a sharp, fierce kiss, winking once more at the younger man before laughing harder when Jack pushed him away, face blooming into a bright blush, a scowl on his face again. "You have an answer yet for me, mate?" Elmont questioned and Jack rolled his eyes, groaning.

"You're not gonna quit asking until I say yes, are you?" he grumbled to himself, already knowing the answer, but Elmont's devious grin answered him well enough, in place of actual words, but before he could answer with a resigned 'Fine,' more guards rushed into the hallways, forcing them to separate.

"Damn…!" Elmont cursed to himself, put out by their sudden appearance and Jack knew it, the cheeky sod, as the younger man threw a wink at Elmont before dashing off in a different direction, leaving Elmont with two of the six guards that had suddenly appeared. "Oi, Jack! You bastard! You better not die on me before I get that answer from you!"

-0-

They were so close to the throne room now, so close to King Cain and Jack was so close to the end, but he was exhausted and tired and sore, his arm heavy with the blood-stained sword he held and his armor dented and spatted with dirt, bruises beneath the armour and on his pale, hidden skin. There were no other knights with him, enemy or otherwise, and he was looking forward to being the one to bring the enemy king to his knees.

If only he had made it that far. Unfortunately, not even fifteen feet from the throne room doors, Jack was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a small, dark corridor that led to some other part of the castle, and he struggled, set on digging his sword into the man's chest until he heard the familiar laugh and he groaned, falling against Elmont's chest. "You're a lucky bastard, Elmont…" he muttered, shaking his head when Elmont grinned down at him.

"You weren't thinking about killing your poor ol' lover, now were you, Jackie?" Elmont teased him and Jack rolled his eyes, though he only barely put up a protest when Elmont leaned in to steal a kiss from him.

"Elmont…" he growled out, frowning only slightly, "we're still in the middle of a war…"

"Nah, let the others handle everything else, love," Elmont countered, wrapping his arms securely around his lover, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, "you still owe me an answer, I do believe." he added and Jack barely bit back a little laugh, shaking his head in fond exasperation.

"Still on that are we? You're unbelievable, you are," Jack chuckled and smiled then up at Elmont, who only looked down with bright eyes, an eager grin on his lips. "Alright, how about this for an answer," he paused and leaned forward to steal another kiss before finishing, "I'll go to dinner and get drinks with you, but on one condition."

"Yeah?" Elmont asked and Jack's smile turned to a smirk, when he heard footsteps down the hall, and he pulled back and away from Elmont, who looked confused for a moment before looking completely scandalized, "Jack… Jackie...!" he called out, reaching out, only to have Jack jump back with a laugh before racing out into the halls to meet up with Christian, Newt, and a few of the other knights. "Jack!"


End file.
